Estupideces por doquier
by LJuliet23KN
Summary: Bueno, esta es una historia bastante tonta, no intentéis encontrarle sentido. Por favor, que los admiradores de Matsuda no se ofendan.
1. El travelator

**Bueno, otro fic nuevo ^^. Espero que os guste, este tiene menos sentido que el anterior (pensareis que eso es imposible, pero no). Amigos, esta historia la escribí cuando estaba medio dormida, no me culpéis demasiado ahahaha.**

Era una tarde cualquiera. L, Naomi Misora, Misa y Light habían quedado en una cafetería que habían abierto a la vuelta d la esquina.

-¡Hola!- dijeron todos al verse.

Tomaron asiento dentro de la cafetería.

-¿Qué desean?- dijo el camarero.

-Una tarrina de fresas con azúcar, por favor.- dijo Naomi.

-Tarta de chocolate.- dijo L.

- Nesscafé Classic. – dijo Light, mientras Naomi se aguantaba la risa.

- Mmm… pues… un mixto.- dijo Misa para no complicarse la vida.

El camarero les llevó todo lo que habían pedido.

-¡Gracias!- dijeron al unísono.

- Muy bueno, Nesscafé Classic. –dijo Light.

Naomi no pudo más y empezó a reírse en la cara de Light. Misa se enfadó con Naomi, no le gustaba nada que se riese de Light.

-Venga, no te enfades.-dijo ella.- Que yo te quiero mucho, mucho.

-Si, y por eso me pegas, ¿no? – dijo Misa enfadada.

- Ya estamos… - dijo L.

- Eres un pesado, cállate de una vez. – dijo Light frustrado.

- L te defiende, eso significa que le gusta lo que le haces por las

noches –dijo Misa con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¡¿Pero qué…? – dijeron L y Naomi.

- Vosotros estáis así, porque a noche no llegasteis al orgasmo. – dijo la pelinegra.

Siguieron discutiendo sobre "eso" durante un buen rato, hasta que…

-¡Cállense de una vez!- les gritó el camarero.- ¿No ven que hay niños pequeños? - y era verdad, la cafetería estaba llena de niños chicos.- A la próxima se tendrán que ir.

Silencio.

Pasaron diez minutos y nadie había hablado, no sabían de que hablar.

-¿Por qué no han venido Halle Lidner y Near?- preguntó L.

- Porque Near no podía. – respondió BW.

- Seguro que esta mast… - el camarero miró a Naomi de muy mala manera.- mascando un chicle. – no quedó más falso porque no se podía.

- ¿Qué tal os va en el trabajo?- preguntó Light.

- Bien… - respondieron las dos.

Más silencio.

-¿Habéis visto el video de labatamanta especial navidad?- dijo Misa- a mi me hace mucha gracia cuando dice el tío "Sex…"- Naomi le tiró la servilleta a la cara.- ¡¿Pero qué haces?

- Nos iban a echar por tu culp… ¡AYYY! – Misa le pego un puñetazo a Naomi en el brazo.

- ¡ OYE! – dijo L.

- Te ofendes porque es con ese brazo con el que te masturba, ¿no? – dijo Light riéndose.

Empezaron a discutir sobre "eso" otra vez, los niños de la cafetería lloraban del trauma. El camarero los echó.

-¿Y ahora qué?- dijo Light enfadado.

La solución llegó casi al instante.

-¡Halle!- gritaron Naomi y Misa al unísono.

La rubia se acercó y saludó a los cuatro.

-¿Dónde está Near?- preguntaron.

- Ha hecho una reunión con los de la SPK.

Misa y Naomi sonrieron maliciosamente.

-Una orgía es lo que han hecho – dijeron las dos casi sin poder vocalizar de la risa.

- ¡Pervertidas!- dijo Halle, mientras se iba.

- Ya no hay diversión… -dijeron L y Light.

Al rato escucharon a alguien acercarse. Era Matsuda.

-¡Hola! Que, ¿dando un paseo?

-Ehh… si –respondió L apartándose.

-¡Misa-misa!¡Qué bien que estés aquí! Tengo nuevos planes para ti.

-Oh, no… -susurró Misa –va a usar su súper ataque, 'la conversación sin sustancia'.

-¡Corred! –gritó Naomi.

Todos salieron tras ella, dejando a Matsuda Forever Alone (como siempre).

-¿Estás bien?- preguntaron L y Light a sus respectivas chicas cuándo dieron la vuelta a la esquina.

-Si… -respondieron estas con un hilo de voz.

Continuaron andando para recuperarse del susto. Pero…

-¡L TE PENETRA!

Eran Aizawa y Mogi.

-¿Por qué siempre nosotros? –preguntaron los morenos.

-Porque es divertido.- respondieron Light y Misa.

De repente vieron algo que los dejó estupefactos… ¡Mello con Matt!

Los cuatro se rascaron la barbilla en señal de incertidumbre y decidieron seguirlos.

Llegaron hasta el centro comercial, donde había una escalera mecánica un tanto extraña… Los hombres que subían se volvían mujeres.

-¡¿Qué es eso?- preguntaron con horror.

-¡El Travelator!- respondió Kiyomi Takada, saliendo tras un cartel de publicidad.

Takada llevaba unas gafas y una bata de científica.

-Explícate.-dijeron como si fuese lo más normal del mundo que fuera así vestida.

-Pues el centro comercial abrió hace mucho tiempo una tienda para travestis, pero no se vendía nada, así que, decidieron construir esa maquina para vender más.

-Mmm… interesting.-respondieron.

-Son muy malotes y las únicas malotas que puede haber en esta historia somos Naomi y yo.- dijo Takada poniendo la cara de las gafas de sol del msn.-así que los detendremos.

-Vale, pero hay que esperar, que quiero ver que hacen Mello y Matt.-dijo L.

Mello subió por el travelator y no le pasó nada (porque es Mello el travelo), después, Matt, marcó la casilla en la que ponía… 'Novio de travelo'

-¡Matt es novio de un travelo! –dijeron todos horrorizados.

-¡I have a idea!-dijo Takada en un inglés muy conseguido, entregándoles unas barras de metal con muchos botones.- Iremos hasta la sala de control del travelator y lo destruiremos con estas espadas de 'Star Wars'.

Todos alzaron sus espadas y gritaron:

-¡POR OBI WAN KENOBI!

Y apareció Yoda y le dijo a Mello:

-¡Cerda!-y desapareció.

Se montaron en un coche lento (que resulta que era muy rápido) para llegar a la sala de control.

Llegaron en dos segundos a velocidad supersónica. Todos encendieron sus espadas y atravesaron el ordenador que controlaba al travelator. Volvieron al centro comercial donde descubrieron a un montón de policías, así que huyeron, porque Light (el que conducía) todavía no tenia carnet de conducir.

Ya acostados todos, dijo L:

-Al final no hemos hablado de sexo.

Todos se durmieron, sin darse cuenta que estaban en la sección de muebles de 'El Corte Inglés'.

**Hasta aquí el primer cap. Reviews please :) Un besoo a todoos (L**


	2. El CorteInglés

**Segundo cap. Más estupideces, más personajes haciendo cosas que no les pegan ni con cola. **

Sonó la alarma del móvil de Light. Naomi se desperezó y abrió los ojos. Vio a Light y a Misa sentados en una cama a su lado. Se extrañó porque, ellos cuatro, nunca dormían juntos en una misma habitación.

-¡¿Pero que coño?¡ESTAMOS EN "EL CORTE-INGLÉS"!

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí?- preguntó L.

-Nos quedamos dormidos, sin querer, en la sección de muebles de "El Corte-Inglés".-Light hizo una rima sin darse cuenta.

Naomi corrió como una loca hacia la salida más cercana gritando:

-¡NUCELAR NUCELAR!- cuando llegó, descubrió que la puerta estaba cerrada porque… ¡Era domingo!- ¡Por tu culpa, por tu culpa, por tu gran culpa!- le dijo la detective a Light- si no hubieses suspendido el examen de conducir no habría pasado esto.

-¡Perdón por no tener carnet para conducir un coche lento que va a velocidad supersónica!- dijo Light sarcásticamente.

-No te perdono.- dijo ella indiferente.

-¡Te vas a enterar! – dijo él, enfadado, mientras le pegaba una colleja a Naomi.

Los dos empezaron a pelearse hasta que escucharon algo terrible:

-¡AAAAAH! – gritó Takada. Matsuda estaba en su cama, abrazándola.

-¡Ayudémosla!- dijo Misa, mientras cogía una foto suya y se la mostraba al torpe detective.

-¡Misa-misa!- dijo Matsuda con ojos vidriosos.

Misa tiró la foto lejos y Matsuda la siguió.

-¡Gracias! – dijo Takada con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

No les dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque, se escuchaban lamentos al otro lado de la sección. ¡Era Near, que estaba atado de pies y manos!

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – preguntó L.

-Pues… - comenzó Near.

-¿Dónde está Halle?- dijo Misa.

-Está en la sección de libros, pero, desatadme ant…

Todos fueron en su busca, dejando a Near de lado.

Halle estaba dormida en una de las estanterías, todos fueron a despertarla.

-¡DESPIERTA! – le gritó Naomi al oído.

-Tonta…- murmuró la rubia.

- ¡OYE!- Naomi le iba a pegar pero L la detuvo.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó un poco más calmada.

-Pues venía a comprar un libro, pero las puertas se cerraron.

- Yo creía que sería algo más… ¿cómo decirlo?... interesante, si eso, interesante.

-¿Dónde está Near?

- Lo dejamos atado de pies y manos en la sección de muebles. – dijo Misa sonriendo.

Halle fue corriendo a ver a Near, lo desató y le preguntó:

-¿Qué te ha pasado?

- Estas preguntas ya rallan. – dijo Light con cara de cansancio.

-Pues si. - respondió L.

-No me acuerdo. – respondió Near.

-Pfff… - dijeron los restantes.

-¡Es la hora de las noticias! - dijo Takada. – Seguro que sale el caso del travelator.

Todos fueron con impaciencia hasta la sección de televisores y pusieron las noticias.

-"Ayer por la tarde-noche cerraron el centro comercial, por transformar a sus clientes en travestis." – Piqueras daba las noticias – "Uno de los afectados intentó violar a un policía, ahora mismo lo están juzgando"

La imagen llegó al juicio, donde juzgaban a… ¡Mello!

-Quiero dejar esto bien claro – comenzó el acusado -, yo creía que el poli era como una prostituta. – Mello se cruzó de brazos, satisfecho por su declaración.

-"Estas eran las noticias de la mañana, buenos días"

Kiyomi apagó el televisor.

-Vaya… ¿qué es una prostituta? – dijo Near.

-Pues es una mujer que te cobra dinero para… - L se calló al ver las cara de asesina que ponía Halle – para jugar a un juego.

-¿El juego ese que nadie me explica nunca?

-Ese mismo. – dijo Halle.

-Pero ¿hasta cuantos jugadores pueden jugar? – preguntó Near muy curioso.

- Desde uno hasta los que quieras. – dijo Misa riéndose.

-Pero si juegas solo es que eres un marginado. – dijo Naomi.

Todos rieron, menos Near (que no entendía nada) y su compañera (que pensaba que eran unos pervertidos)

-¿Y cómo se empieza a jugar? – continuó el albino.

-¡BASTA DE PREGUNTAS! – dijo Halle, su estómago sonó, tenía hambre.

Todos fueron al supermercado qué había bajo el centro comercial.

-¡QUIERO MI BOCADILLO!¡QUIERO MI BOCADILLO! – dijo Light.

-Toma un paquete de patatas. – dijo Misa.

-It's something. – respondió Light, saltando.

Tras el desayuno, fueron a la sección de muebles, otra vez, para preguntarle a Near lo que le había pasado.

-Pues… era un ser horrible, muy grande y fofo, con los ojos saltones y separados, el pelo sucio…- comenzó a explicar. -Creo que era un orco.

Todos se rieron, ¿como podía ser posible aquello?

-Si, claro Near, y bajo el centro comercial están las minas de Moria, ¿no te jode? – dijo Light.

Near señaló hacia la derecha y todos miraron. Se quedaron estupefactos al ver un cartel que decía:

"¡ATENCIÓN! Orcos bajo los aparcamientos, no se acerquen

a no ser que no tengan elección.

Bajo nuestro comercio se encuentran las minas de Moria, dónde antes habitaban los enanos. Ahora están invadidas por orcos que quieren dominar el mundo.

Un saludo,

El Corte-Inglés."

Silencio.

-Pues los derrotaremos con nuestras espadas. – dijo Takada.

Todos encendieron sus espadas, o lo intentaron, porque no tenían pilas.

-¡Genial! Hasta mañana estaremos aquí encerrados y nos comerán los orcos. – dijo L.

-Tengo una idea. – dijo Naomi. –pero tenemos que volver al supermercado.

Todos hicieron caso de lo que decía la chica. Fueron a la sección de verduras y hortalizas. Ella dijo victoriosa (como si fuese legendario):

-¡La espada de Don Patch! – tenía en la mano siete cebolletas.

-¡Oh! La espada de Don Patch es la mejor arma que se pudo fabricar en el huerto de "verduras Toto lindo". – dijo Misa.

Todos cogieron sus espadas y se dirigieron hacia las minas.

-Qué frío. – dijo Halle.

-¿Por qué no le dices a Near que te caliente? – dijeron Naomi y Misa al unísono.

-Pervertidas… - murmuró.

Las minas estaban completamente vacías.

¡Zzzzumm!

-Rapide. – dijo Higuchi apareciendo detrás de una columna con un arco.

Todos miraron a su derecha, ¡había una flecha! Corrieron, a Naomi, Misa y Light no le entraba en la cabeza que…

-¡Higuchi es un orco! – dijo L.

Se encontraron rodeados de orcos, todos armados, pero las espadas de Don Patch eran muy poderosas hasta que…

-¡DIOS! – era Mikami, él también era un orco.

Se comió todas las espadas de Don Patch. Era el final.

-¡Misa-misa, Misa-misa!

¡Matsuda!

Al verlo, L y Light tuvieron una idea.

-¡Eh, tu! Esos de hay son clones de Misa disfrazados.

Matsu se dirigió hacia los orcos con cara de enfermo.

-¡Misa-misa!¿Por qué te has ido antes corriendo?¿Querías estar a solas con Light? Te tengo que contar los planes que he hecho.

-¡AAAAAAH! – gritaron los orcos.

Los siete, huyeron porque no querían ver aquel horror. Cerraron la puerta de Moria y escucharon por megafonía:

-El centro comercial abrirá las puertas para desalojar el edificio.

¡ESTABAN SALVADOS! O eso parecía…

-¿Por qué a mi? – dijo Light.

Era lunes y Light atendía a una señora mayor en la sección de electrodomésticos.

-Cuatro meses de trabajo aquí para pagar las camas usadas, la luz gastada, la comida, las espadas de Don Patch, los libros aplastados por el culo de Halle… - dijo L cansinamente.

- Y lo peor… - dijo Misa.

-¡Es que hay que cuidar de este pesado! – dijo Naomi enfadada, señalando a Matsuda, mientras le contaba los planes que tenía para Misa.

**¿Es muy tarde, no?¿Que chulo, no? Segundo y último cap. muahahaha**

**espero que os haya gustado y que le ****hayáis pillado algun sentido o, por lo menos, os hayáis reido xDD un gran gran gran abrazo ^^**


End file.
